Black Winged Angel
by Jiraiya001
Summary: One of Orochimaru's captives is freed at the same time Anko escapes. She is mostly a normal girl, except for the fact that she has black wings. Now see the story through the eyes of someone different.


Sorry for this chapter being this short, but this is simply an escape. The next ones will be longer. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Black Winged Angel

**Chapter 1 :Rescue and Escape**

Great pain and darkness. That was all Hane was aware of as she sat in her prison cell, in a room that smelled of death, which had been her home for the past four years. Her long black hair was unkempt, and went well past her waist. She wore a gown that had once been white and whole, but was know red with blood and slashed up from the constant experiments done on her. Her light brown eyes showed only fear, fear of the next twisted surgery. The more time she spent in here, it began to feel more and more like a cage. All hope had been abandoned, due to the cage being guarded by Orochimaru himself, which meant any escape attempt would be certain death. She heard more voices outside of her cell, plans for her. When she heard them, she began to cry, then was dragged from her cell to another room by her hair.

Once there, she was laid upon a table. All she could think of while they strapped her down is that she was sure to die from what she heard while in her cell. A needle pierced her neck, and she began to feel drowsy for a few minutes, as knives came down on her. She was sure she was going to die from the pain as she fell asleep. Waking up hours later in her cell, she thought her captor abandoned the surgery, when she became aware of two sharp pains in her back, as if something was trying to push out between her shoulderblades. Forcing herself to fall asleep because of the intense pain, she dreamed about her days in Konoha, before the kidnapping.

* * *

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, as usual in the village. A young girl, around eight years old, was walking home from the Academy, a daily trip on a dusty road, with many wooden buildings with various signs on them. Her long black hair blew in the heavy wind, and her black cut-off shirt and knee-length shorts sticking to her body on the hot summer day. as she saw several ninja chasing her sensei, Orochimaru. She was about to follow after them, when her mom dragged her inside and bolted shut the door.

She looked around at the wooden interior, then went up into her room. It had a white tile floor, which was highly visible, due to her room being very clean and organized. Her bed was a simple mat on the floor, with a pillow and small white blanket. The walls were also painted white, with several posters on the walls of various movies, which were only there to hide scrolls from her brothers, who would often raid her room. She had a simple fan hanging from the roof, which surprisingly kept the room very cool. A single window was her only other way outside, it being right above her bed. She quietly opened it, then slipped out, closing it back before jumping off towards the chase.

After minutes of jumping, she finally caught up to the chase. She also noticed that the chasing squad had quite a few less people. To be exact, only one person was still following, Jiraiya. She took the low route afterwards, because she knew he was the only one strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, so he would easily be able to stop her. She stayed out of notice, well into the Konoha forest. Taking lighter steps to avoid stepping on the leaves, she dodged low hanging branches while continuing to run.

Once the two Sannin stopped running, Hana quickly got what she thought was a safe distance away, sitting on a branch to watch them fight. It was right before fall, which meant shortly into the fight, many dead leaves were all over her. Just feeling their two chakras sometimes almost made her pass out from the oppressive force. She kept having to get up and jump farther away, as more powerful jutsu were used. Hours later, it seemed Jiraiya was going to kill Orochimaru, until they both spotted her. There was a pause for a few minutes, then she suddenly found herself grabbed around the neck, and facing the white haired ninja.

Being this close to Orochimaru was making her lose focus, and she could barely hear their conversation. Her vision was blurry, as her eyes that had once been simple dark brown pupils faded, making one large, nearly tan oval. She couldn't make out anything going on around her, but she had the feeling she was being used as a shield. She didn't have the strength to struggle, but her body felt as if it's chakra was rising to try and match her captor's every second she was near him. Eventually, she felt movement, and saw that she was being taken away from the village, most likely for a long time.

* * *

Hours later, the girl's eyes slowly opened as she awoke. She saw nobody in sight, then began rising to her feet, using the wall to support her self. When she moved away from it, she felt a bckward pull. Falling to the ground, Hana noticed the black feathers that were moving upwards. She crawled over to the mirror, then after struggling to stand, she saw the new her. Two large black wings grew from her back, and her back still had blood running down it from the growth. Feathers were still growing, causing a bad itching feeling on her skin. She noticed the gown was even more torn than before, as was near falling off. Both shoulder straps were torn, there were two giant holes in the back, her wings being the only thing that kept her from being completely nude, as Orochimaru had provided her with no undergarments to cover herself up, and her breasts were supported by her gown, even though they almost ripped the fabric. Even at twelve, she had breasts larger than the usual C size. Still, she couldn't help but admire the wings, they did look very beautiful, especially with her pale skin. Soon afterwards, she heard a noise from the other side of the room, quickly jerked her head back, and saw the door opened, Anko standing in the doorway.

Extremly surprised to see Anko, Hane's eyes opened wide, and she was almost certain she was going crazy. From the stories that Orochimaru had told her, Anko died during an experiment. Instead of running for the door as usual, she backed towards the other side of the room, pressed against the wall. **"Aren't you coming?"** At those words, she felt a new surge of hope come through her, and ran after Anko, closing the door behind her. After escaping from Orochimaru's base, they ran through a village surrounded by water on all sides. The mist was heavy, soaking them almost the second they got outside. They soon began to sweat on top of that from the heat of summer. But they continued running, because they knew if they stopped, it meant capture, and that meant even worse experiments than before.

Making it out of the country, Hana and Anko had finally entered the fire country. Still wet and sweating, leaves and small pieces of wood stuck to their bodies and they jumped between trees. A small farming village could be seen nearby, and the two girls stopped there, to get a well-needed change of clothes. Ignoring the stares, they walked into a store, walking out several hours later. Anko was dressed in a simple mesh shirt and short pants, the shirt covered by a bulky coat. Hana wore a sleeveless white dress, that cut off a few inches below her waist. It was four sizes too small, as they did not make it in her size, so it clung to her body. It had no back, to make room for her wings. Hana also picked up a small white thong, but did not get a bra, as she didn't like how it felt. She picked up a small black swimsuit for later also, it was a two piece, with just enough to cover. They took off again, and found themselves in Konoha within the hour.


End file.
